A Promise of Forever
by lala12ina
Summary: It seems that the aftermath of the third shinobi war is a harder experience for Hinata. As she battles the hardest challenge of her life, Naruto comes in and brings forth a new light.
1. Chapter 1

title: A Promise of Forever

Setting: Post-war konoha.

Pairing: Naruto and Hinata

Summary: It seems that the aftermath of the third shinobi war is a harder experience for Hinata. As she battles the hardest challenge of her life, Naruto comes in and brings forth a new light.

disclaimer: i dont own naruto. it belongs to great masashi kishimoto

* * *

The gray color of the sky acts like a mirror of what the Hyuuga Clan and the others felt at that moment - sadness, pain, and agony. There was nothing that they can do to bring back what has been lost. There was nothing that they can do to ease the pain but silently weep. They realized as they began to reach the end of the cliff that this was the end, the finish line for the great Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata was holding the urn where the remains of her cousin lie. Tears were quietly falling on her cheeks. And as every step she take, she realizes, that she's a little closer to giving the freedom her cousin longs for. Even though the _loneliness _that she felt at the moment was too strong it was time to let him go, _to let him fly_.

Her clansmen halted when they reached the end of the cliff and gave way for her. She walked toward the end of the cliff and looked around. Everything seemed to know the weight of their feelings right now. The forest and glade below was duller than she remembered. The birds were chirping a sad melody. Even the animals that were usually in the area were nowhere to be found.

Her hands were trembling as she gently opened the urn and slowly put a hand inside. She felt the smooth ashes in her hand as she clutched it. When she felt the gentle winds, she slowly raised her hand. The wind took the ashes from her open hands.

In that moment, she let her feelings take her at full force. She cried louder this time. No one knew that every time she let the winds take a part of him, the lonelier she gets.

"Neji-niisan!" she called out to him.

"I hope that... that you will be happy wherever you are." Her eyes were following where the wind took the last of his ashes from her hands.

"Thank you for everything." Her voice wavered and she could say nothing more.

The Hyuuga Clan and the others started to bid their farewell too. Some were throwing flowers in the wind and some are offering prayers. After that, Naruto and the others shared their deepest condolences to the clan for their great lost.

Many had started to drift away but Hinata continued to stare into the distance. Hanabi, her younger sister, stood beside her and held her hand.

"I know that you are feeling very sad right now." Her soft voice broke the silence.

"And I know that there is nothing I can do to ease that pain right now but please... Please be strong. "She continued.

"Thank you Hanabi." She said with a weak smile and squeezed her hand to assure her that she would do so.

"Let's go back?" Hanabi asked.

"Go back first. I'd like to be alone." She answered.

Hanabi understood what she meant by that. She let go of her hand and stood. Casting one more glance to her sister.

"I would wait for you at the manor." With that said, she started on her way home.

Hinata just wanted one last moment alone with her cousin –one last moment to thank him for everything that he has done for her. He had been such a kind and caring cousin even though their early years together were not that great. Neji helped her train to become stronger and to become a real fighter for those she deemed precious. Because of him she was able to protect Naruto, her friends, and the village, for that she will be forever grateful.

Time seemed to flow incessantly as she sat there pondering. She didn't notice that Naruto stayed behind and watched over her. His bright blue eyes kept on her lithe form. When she started to cry again, he decided that it was enough. With quiet movements, he left his spot and walked towards her.

Hinata was startled when she felt another person sitting beside her. When she tilted her head and looked to her right, she was surprised to see Naruto. There he was with his usual sunny smile that never fails to cheer her up in any situation and now was no exception. She felt a little lighter after seeing him. Her heart started to beat faster just like all those times before. It's a good thing that she outgrown her habit of fainting whenever he's close.

Naruto sensed her discomfort but unlike in the past, he knows all the reason behind her actions. He's wiser now and that is why he wanted to be with her at this moment. She needed someone to make her happy at this painful time. And he also _needed her_.

"Hey there Hinata." His voice was happy but she knew him. She could feel that tint of sadness in his voice that he desperately wanted to hide. But he knows his fake smile can't deceive her.

"Naruto-kun..." She greeted. Her voice was a little croaky from crying.

"I know it's hard." He said as he regarded her carefully.

Hinata turned her face away from him and looked down to see her hands.

"It's the same for you too. Right Naruto-kun? I think... I think I'm being selfish again." She said.

"What? No! You are the most selfless person that I know Hinata. Why did you think of that?" He protested.

"It's just that..." She looked at him again. Tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. "I know that you suffered much more than me. You've lost many precious people and here I am getting..."

Naruto grabbed both of her shoulders, not letting her finish. He looked at her with such menacing eyes that she felt frightened for a moment.

"Pain is pain Hinata. No matter how many people you've lost. It's just the same. I don't want to hear you belittle what you're feeling now." He stated while looking straight into her eyes.

"I know it so well. I've lost my family, my master, and now my friend. I know how it feels that's why I'm here. I'm here for you." He continued.

After hearing his words, Hinata can't hide her feelings anymore. She wailed and that's when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispers soothing words into her ears. Hinata hugged him tighter with every cry, wishing that it would ease her pain somehow. And it sure did. Naruto's magic never failing on her. She pulled away a little from their embrace just enough to see his face. At that moment, she saw tears staining his cheeks. He too was mourning.

"I'm also here for you Naruto-kun." She uttered softly. With both of her hands, she tried to wipe away his tears.

Naruto just stared at her. Not knowing anymore what to do or what to say at her. With gentle movements, he moved his face closer to hers and brought their foreheads together. Hinata just kept her hands in his cheeks. Then, she closed her eyes.

"Let's both be strong Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Without warning, Naruto cupped her face and he kissed her tenderly and softly. The kiss was so sweet that Hinata started crying again but not because of sadness and pain, it was because she felt so happy at the moment. She could understand what he wanted to say with just this kiss. They would get through this. She didn't know how long it lasted but she didn't care. That was enough for her.

Slowly, Naruto took both of her hands from his face and helped her stand up with him.

The sun was setting now. They both knew that it was time to go back but before they do Naruto wanted to say something more to her.

"Hinata..." He said sweetly.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I vow here in front of Neji that I will be the one to protect you. From now on, we will share our pain and happiness. From now on, our burdens are one. From now on, we will fulfill all of Neji's dreams and _our dreams_. We will be inseparable! And we will do all of that forever. Does that sound good Hinata?" He vowed as he go back to his usual cheery self.

"Of course...Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

At that moment, their future look brighter than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for late update! My hand got injured while I was cleaning our windows, it was painful! Fortunately it's fine now. For those who were asking this story will only have three chapters depicting Naruto and Hinata's life after Neji's death (Yeah it has been two years but I'm still not over his death). For anyone who wanted to know, yes I am new here but that does not mean that I'm new in writing Naruto fanfictions, I just upload it in different sites and now I can't find some of it ( because I was stupid and thought that I was never good enough to post something here in FF – there are so many great authors). Even though I still think like that, I just want to share my stories here. I'm rambling sorry. Let's go on with the story._

_**Note:** this chapter would be a little Naruto-centric._

_**Disclaimer:** NO I do not own Naruto if I did SS and NH would be canon by now. It's been ten years since I had been shipping them. My heart can't go on much longer. Kishi please!_

* * *

The sky was clear and the sun was bright - a perfect setting for the most important event of Naruto's life as a shinobi. As he walked to the unfamiliar streets of the newly renovated Konoha, he observed that many people have already gathered around the Hokage tower waiting for the event to start. He continued his journey and overheard some of the conversations of his fellow ninjas. He was glad to hear their joyous laughter about seeing their friends and families again after the painful war that they've been through. He smiled, happy that this event let people forget the time of sadness for the past several weeks.

'_What a nice feeling_.' Naruto thought as he reached the entrance of the tower.

The two ninja guards, namely Izumo and Kotetsu, opened the door for him. They greeted him with so much respect and enthusiasm that it made him ecstatic. Naruto gave them his signature thumbs up and his warmest smile and blabbering bout how he's going to be the best Hokage that Konoha had ever seen. It's that one thing that will never change about him.

He looked at his clock and noticed that there was only fifteen minutes left before the ceremony starts. He ran onto the flight of stairs as fast as he could. When another group of shinobi tried to congratulate him, he just waved and smiled.

Luckily, he got there on time and saw both of his team mates at the door leading to the top floor, their scowls prominent. Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting for him, ready to go and call him if he didn't show up on time.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" He approached his best friends.

"Naruto! You idiot! There's only few minutes left! Where have you been?" Sakura scolded. She was irritated by his lack of sense of time at this moment.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Many people tried to approach me and... and..." He tried to explain his self as best as he could but Sasuke intercepted him.

"Leave it Sakura. Let's just go. The dobe probably did something stupid again." Sasuke said with a hint of playful mockery.

"What did you said? You're just jealous that I-" Naruto was intercepted again but it was Sakura this time.

"Don't start bickering will you? I'm going to be a little kinder since it's your special day" Sakura took their arms and led them both to the top floor.

Naruto felt agitated when he saw all the people who were there to witness the ceremony. He didn't notice that both of his team mates had left him to stand with the others - Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and the rest of Konoha twelve with the exception of Hinata. His eyes tried to find her but Tsunade already started her speech.

"Today, I am leaving my position as the Hokage to Uzumaki Naruto. We must be proud that a great shinobi will lead this village. " Tsunade looked around and then she continued.

"I and all of the allied shinobi forces that his desire of peace and understanding will lead us to greater future. Thus, I giving to you the symbol of being a Hokage" Tsunade walked a little closer to Naruto and carefully handed the Hokage cloak and hat.

Naruto accepted it, feeling a little weird. He can't explain it but probably it was the best thing he ever felt in his life, to actually live your dream. Slowly, he put on the cloak and hat. He looked at Tsunade and she nodded. It was his turn.

"First of all, I would like to thank all the people who helped me become who I am right now without them I'd be nothing. Thank you for my mother and my father who gave me the most unconditional love a son could ever receive. Thank you to Kakashi-sensei for teaching me the beauty of friendship. Thank you to my team mates for keeping me in line and teaching me what is really important. Thank you to Jiraiya-sensei for everything you have done for me." His voice was a little heartbroken at mentioning the names of those who were not breathing anymore. He continued despite the sadness in his heart.

"Thank you to Neji who had sacrificed his life and protected me. I will be forever grateful for what he has done. I will make sure that I will be able to live his dream for the Hyuuga Clan." Naruto stopped and looked around. He needed to see her now and stand by her side once again. When he saw her there, standing with the other clan representatives, he immediately moved beside her. A lot of people were surprised by his action but they never worded a reaction. He took her hand and with the swiftest movement they were at the center of the rooftop where he had been moments ago.

He looked at her. His heart fluttered when he saw her smile at him. Slowly, he reached for her hand inviting her to him. He gave her that same look when he touched her hand during the war. It was gentle, soothing, and loving – all at once. When he felt her hand trembled, he squeezed it tenderly as if trying to say that there's nothing to be afraid of.

Then he looked at the people below, he can tell that everyone who had watched their interaction giggled and cooed, murmuring how they look great together. It was at that moment that Naruto decided to speak once again.

"Lastly, I want you all to meet Hinata! She saved me so many times that I can't keep track anymore. From the very beginning, she supported me although I'm too dumb to realize that." He chuckled. He looked into her beautiful lavender eyes once again. "I'm so grateful to her. If not for her, I wouldn't even be here alive. I would have been succumbed by darkness." _His smile never faltered. _Then he continued.

"Now with their honor, I vow to protect this village with my life. We will have peace with every nation. We will now be able to understand each other, ending the cycle of hatred between villages. The children and citizens of Konoha will no longer feel the pain of war." He assured.

"And lastly, I will be the greatest Hokage. _Believe it!_" He shouted the last sentence loud and clear to all the people who were there.

"Naruto-kun you'll be." She cheered.

The people applauded and shouted their praises for the new Hokage. After that, they both waved their good bye. They turned their backs and faced the clan representatives. The Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, and even the Uchiha clan, which is a one man clan _at the moment_, had bowed and paid respect for Naruto. They told him that they will do anything as best as they can to protect him and the village. The last clan representative was Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto and Hinata were surprised when he bowed so lowly and spoke to them.

"Please take care of the Hyuuga Clan and fulfill my nephew's dream. Our clan needs you Hokage-sama. And please…" Slowly, he stood straight. He looked at both of them. His face was stoic but his eyes betrayed his façade. He may try to hide it but everyone who was there can see it, he was worried for his daughter. "Please take care of Hinata. I have never been a good father to her so… make her happy for me."

"Sure I will. I never break a promise!" He said.

"Thank you. And also." He coughed falsely. "Her mother and I are waiting for your visit to formally take her hand in marriage." When he said that the scene suddenly became lighthearted and joyful.

"Father!" Hinata shouted. She was blushing madly.

"Um ye-yeah. That sounds great." Naruto stuttered. Not really knowing what to say. A light blush stained his cheeks.

"Well, I should take my leave." With that he was gone, leaving the pair alone.

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke.

"That was unexpected." He said then laughed. "but I think I should! Right Hinata?"

Hinata blushed even more. She promised herself that she would never faint in front of Naruto ever again but she can't handle it. She was on the verge of fainting. It was like asking her to marry him.

"Ma-maybe it's not the time yet Naruto-kun. We should talk about it first before we…." Hinata was then intercepted by Naruto.

"I know Hinata. I was just joking!" He said a little too playfully.

Hinata misunderstood what he said completely. She thought that he was just joking about marrying her someday. She lowered her head and tried not to cry in front of him.

When he saw her reaction to what he said, he immediately corrected himself.

"Hinata… I was joking about the marriage thing… I mean I was joking about formally going there because I know it's too early. What I'm trying to say is I'm serious about _marrying you someday_." He said as fast as he could. He definitely did not want to make her upset.

Hinata looked up to him, feeling utterly stupid. He cupped her cheeks and touched her lids tenderly. She closed her eyes and muttered an apology.

"Well, that's my Hinata." He said while trying to stop her tears from falling.

She giggled when Naruto hugged her tightly. His right arm clasped around her waist and his left hand cradling her head.

"Well, that's my Naruto." She said, her voice sounded happy.

"How 'bout we go on a date?" he whispered.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you know I will probably going to be very busy after this and we won't have much time to each other." He explained, trying not to sound too downcast about the idea.

"of course I will go with you! How can I reject a date from Hokage-sama?"

"Yup. You can't. You love this Hokage too much."

He kissed her forehead before giving space between them. Then, he intertwined their fingers again and walked toward the exit. Unbeknown to them, a certain pink-haired kunoichi was a little jealous of their very sweet interaction. She was jealous because she wished that a certain uchiha wouldn't be so serious.

* * *

_Yey! I gave you some fluff because the first chapter was so dramatic. Did you enjoy the cute NH interaction? That's my headcanon for them. They'll be playful but sweet to each other. Have a nice day everyone!_


End file.
